


Will He?

by Kinari



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I was listening to a sad song and this became a thing, little bit of sad as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari
Summary: Things are tough, reunions are tougher. But the toughest is the fact that Yang was left behind for someone else.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 40





	Will He?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Will He by Joji and this came into my mind it is pretty much everywhere but I had a blast writing it and hope its decent.

She felt sick, at least, she was sure that what _was_ the feeling she was getting. Her heart ached, tears never left, and her hands shook, the feelings of _her_ just vaguely upon her. Yang watched from afar, her gaze never moving away from her form, as if things weren’t different. Things between them changed, time gone from moments in Beacon to the present. Black curls, soft ears, beautiful eyes, she felt herself feel small once more just thinking about the stolen moments between them.

_“Yang stop doing that you know I’m ticklish!” She said, laughing as she tried terribly to pull away from her embrace. Blake eventually got Yang to stop, letting her win with that cocky smirk of hers and opened her arms once more, inviting her into her arms, “Ok! I win though, come over here.”_

_They fell, leaning gently against the tree in the yard near the dorms, Blake looked over at Yang. She caught her staring back, smiling softly, and she took the chance. Blake pushed in, hands coming up to push hard behind Yang’s ears, staying to gently wrap her fingers into those comforting blond locks, “You’re so beautiful up-close Blake.” Yang whispered, letting herself lean into Blake’s space, their foreheads touching._

She was the same girl and yet, the time apart was apparent, and it _hurt_ Yang. She hated seeing her face, that same shy, rare, smile that still pulls at her heart strings. Fuck her laugh, she felt herself falling for her once more, but she _knew_ things were different.

“So,” she began one night, Ruby and Weiss left them alone in this space for once and the tension _grew_ , “you and Sun? Did- “

“Yang.” She said simply, turning in her seat, those golden eyes drinking her up that she couldn’t help but shiver a little in her seat, “We, what he and I had is- “

“Same thing that happened to us?” She asked quietly, arms crossing over her chest, feeling small and knowing what the answer will be. She missed the laughs, the tenderness. How Blake would hold her against her chest, purring softly in her ear, hands never leaving hers on those lazy days in.

Blake looked at her, cat ears flattening as they did when she was feeling the emotions Yang herself was also going through, “I…Is it bad that I want _us_ to try, maybe once more Yang?” She gently, and cautiously, took one of Yang’s hands, pulling it away from her chest and interlacing their hands together. Yang’s eyes widen then, she didn’t know what to say, what to do, all her bravado and confidence melted away, leaving the shell of a scared girl, and she let Blake have that way with her. She melted as soon as the small gesture happened, she broke, the dams opened, tears spilling over without warning. She sobbed, and Blake quickly went in to hold her, letting her head rest gently on her chest, skilled hands running through her golden strands of hair, like she once did. Yang fell deeper into her warmth, her embrace just, _her_. She shifted, fully planting herself into Blake’s lap, she knew the girl next to her didn’t mind how heavy she was, and she was thankful.

“Blake,” she began hoarsely, gripping her jacket tightly as she spoke, voice wavering, “I would like that, I know I haven’t been the _warmest_ lately but I, fuck I still lov-“

She shushed her then, pulling her tear stained face up and into her view. Blake smiled, tears forming in those eyes of hers, but she looked _relived_ , her cat ears fully pointed, shifting a little and she chuckled softly, “Me too Yang. Yes, I had something with Sun but, _you_ ,” she began, pulling her in, foreheads leaning into another then, her hands coming down and wrapping around her waist, “always been you. Sun _knew_ that, and he accepted that. I couldn’t bring myself to, to have him in my heart like I do for you, Yang.”

She kissed her then, she couldn’t hold it back, Yang pushed further, lips connecting. Her shaking hands came up, wrapping into that beautiful raven colored hair that she fell for all those years ago in Beacon, she held on and kissed her like it was the first time again. She felt the movement, hands gripping her jacket, a smile against their connected lips as she pulled away, gasping softly.

Blake swiped her thumb across her lips then, looking down and up shyly like she did _the first time_ and Yang couldn’t help but smile back.

“We’re ok, you and I.” Yang said softly, quietly into the space the both of them created now, Blake nodded along to her words, drawing in for another kiss, answering the fears that she has been feeling ever since they were reunited.

“We’re more than just ok Yang, but…It’ll work out, I’m not leaving.”


End file.
